Forbidden Romance
by abunaidevil1231
Summary: Ikuto's POV for the fic, this time He is the main character and this fic shows how he tries to get the attention of his beloved Amu.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Romance

Hi everyone! This is going to be a new amuto story. I got a new idea and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara!

Chapter 1:

"Can anyone tell me what the square root of…" the teacher explained. Sigh, I look out the window to my right and across the street at a kindergarten I see a little pink haired girl playing with a smaller orange haired girl with huge eyes. "I wish I could play outside like them" I sighed at my desk. As I leaned on my desk my midnight blue hair slowly fell over my dark captivating violet eyes.

"Tsukyomi! Are you paying attention?" the teacher yelled. Everyone turned around to look at my seat all the way in the back of the room near the bookshelf. "Tch, I have no interest in this class anyway" I said as I got up and walked out of the room with millions of glares and admiring looks followed me out the door. Once I left the school grounds all of the girls had swooned and many teachers have practically given up on stopping m knowing my grades and "attitude".

I put my hands in my pocket and walked across the street to the kindergarten where pinky and big eyes were playing. "If it isn't Mr. Im too cool for school" Nikaidou sensei said with a smirk. "What do you want dork?" I said glaring at the big idiot. "Looks like I hit a nerve" I said looking at his awkward expression.

"I just wanted to know how you're doing, my how you've grown even your smirk" he said trying to tease me.

"You're not going to tease me and get away with it" I said with my smirk fading. "Okay, okay. How old are you know and Utau?" Nikaidou asked. "I'm 10 and she's 6. If you don't know that then you're horrible at math" I said striking another nerve. "Heh, I am a technician of course I know" he said looking a little angry.

"It's been 5 years since you played on that very sandbox and everyday protecting your sister from bullies….it feels like it was just yesterday" Nikaidou said. While he was in lala land I walked towards pinky in the sandbox. Big eyes seemed to have spilled juice on herself…or is it water?

As I was approaching closer a rush of blonde had hugged me tight, it happened so fast that I fell over. "Ikuto onii-san" she said with tear filled eyes. "Utau…" I said suddenly big eyes spilled a bottle of "juice" on Utau right in front of my eyes. I was shocked and angered at the same time. "Don't bully my onee-tan you jerk!" she said.

Bully? I looked over pinky and saw her crying in the sandbox. I don't care what happened but this kid does not have the right to do that to Utau. I got up and was ready to strike suddenly-

The pink haired girl with tears falling down her eyes was standing in front of me with both arms outstretched protecting the big eyed girl. "D-don't touch m-my LITTLE SISTER!" she yelled. I was so shocked at how she reminded me of myself 5 years ago. "SHE"S THE ONLY ONE I HAVE LEFT AND YOUR NOT TAKING HER AWAY!" the last part she said stabbed me with 1 million imaginary knives. Only one left…?

"What's going on here?!" Nikaidou finally said. "Finally back to the real world huh?" I said. I told Utau to change her clothes because I was taking her home while Nikaidou sensei was talking to pinky and big eyes.

~ At the Tsukyomi residence ~

Utau was in the shower. Dad was at work, it was still a little early so I turned on the TV and was shocked at what I saw on the news. The kindergarten was burnt down, but I was just there a second ago I said sitting up leaning closer to the TV looking for pinky and big eyes.

When they were showing the whole scene I saw a pink haired girl on her knees crying next to some fallen burn wood and under that wood I saw-

"Aaaaahhhh!" Utau yelled from the bathroom, I got up and shook my head hoping what I saw was wrong. When I got there Utau was sitting on the floor. "What's wrong?" I asked running toward her. She showed me her arm it was burned pink and she got up and dressed then ran out. "Utau!" I yelled right when the door slammed shut.

Without thinking I ran out knowing where she went. I got to the kindergarten and saw her comforting the pink haired girl. I got closer and heard pinky mumble "Ami…she w-was all I h-had left…" she said crying and Utau was stroking her back and said "Amu…"

That name sudden sounded so familiar I stood frozen in shock trying to remember where I heard that from. Also why of all people did she have to catch my eye?

: Flashback:

This morning;

"All right kids, I have exciting news" Kazuomi said. Both he and Utau were smiling, it irritated me because I don't like happy mornings ever since my weak mother and REAL father left/disappeared. "You're having a new sister!" he said Utau cheered while I spewed the orange juice I was drinking.

"What?!" I yelled while everyone grew quiet. "W-we're adopting my classmate Amu and her little sister since they have n-no parents..."Utau said smiling and scared at the same time. I let out a sigh of relief; I thought our mother was pregnant for a second there.

"Well I'm picking them up after work" Kazuomi said clearing his throat. He called for the maid to clean up and left.

: End of flashback:

I finally shook myself back to reality and picked up Utau and motioned to pinky to follow us. She looked a bit frightened but when she smiled my heart skipped a beat and I blushed. She has the most wonderful smile I've ever seen.

9 years later…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well that's all I've got. I wanted to add more but I have to do something now I just wanted to post this before I turn off the computer so sorry for making it short…

R&R plz?


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Romance

Hi everyone! This is going to be a new amuto story. I got a new idea and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara!

Chapter 2:

I finally shook myself back to reality and picked up Utau and motioned to pinky to follow us. She looked a bit frightened but when she smiled my heart skipped a beat and I blushed. She has the most wonderful smile I've ever seen.

9 years later…

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon traveling from the kitchen downstairs to my room. I sat up on my bed and outstretched my arms, I gave a big yawn and Utau opened the curtains letting in bright irritating light. "Utau…how many times do I have to say don't enter my room?" "Eh? When did you ever say that Ikuto nii-san" she said with an innocent yet devilish smile.

"Whatever, just go get ready for school" I told her as I got up. "Can't, I'm busy making breakfast" she said running down the stairs before I could scold her for sticking her tongue out at me.

I got up and left my bed a mess, "Utau could clean that up for me. Now…back to business" I said with a smirk walking to Amu's room. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door trying to be as quiet as possible.

I stalked my way to her bed; there I look at her sleeping face under tiny rays of sunlight peering through the window. "Onee-chan..." she mumbled in her sleep. "Hmm…today Utau won't disturb us…" I whispered in her ear as I positioned myself on top of her.

I slowly lowered myself close enough to feel her breath on my face. I leaned in closer and pressed my lips on hers, luckily her mouth was open so I could stick my tongue in, which I did. Right when I was playing with her tongue her eyes shot open. I moved back a little to pin her down and she was struggling to call Utau's name out like she always does, but I prevented her from doing so by kissing her again.

That's odd, usually Utau barges in by now…. I looked up at Amu who had finally stopped struggling. "Amu…" I said breathing heavily. What shocked was that she was smiling, suddenly a dark purple aura formed behind me. "Shit, I'm screwed" I said turning around.

Amu pushed me off and ran towards Utau who gave her a warm and big embrace. I wish I was Utau right now…damn these girls. I sat up and rested my head on my hands (link to the picture at the end of this chapter).

"IKUTOOOO! How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my beloved sister?" I thought she was going to explode but I know she still loves me. I stood up and smirked at the two girls, i walked closer. Utau began to blush while on the other hand pinky was holding on tightly to Utau sticking her tongue out at me.

"Ikuto…even though I have strong feelings for you I have to put them aside to protect our little sibling from your sexy perverted ways! Plus if you need pleasure I'm always available" Utau said fidgeting a little. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she was acting.

"Utau…I don't like you _that_ way" I said laughing as I left the room. Amu and Utau were ready for school and we were all sitting at the table for breakfast. "Utau, this morning you said that you were preparing breakfast right?" "Yeah..." "Then, where's the maid?" I said looking around.

Amu cleared her throat and finished all of her orange juice in one gulp. "Well then, see you all at school" she said walking away awkwardly. When I looked at Utau she averted her eyes from me for the first time ever! "Hey pinky!" Amu turned her head looking a bit nervous. "Sit back down." I said trying to keep myself calm.

I looked at Utau making her flinch, "okay…this is what happened…"

~Flashback~

"Please Ms. Amu, let me help you put on your clothes" the maid said. "No! Get away from me! Only mommy and Utau can help me with my clothes otherwise I do it myself!" Amu yelled running away half dressed. "Ms. Amu!" the maid said chasing after her.

When Amu was running down the hall she passed by Ikuto who blushed when he saw Amu running barely dressed. He shook his head and continued what he was doing.

When the maid finally caught Amu who was breathing hard the maid managed to dress her properly. Amu slapped the maid and said "Get out! You're fired!"

That's when I came in and saw the maid packing and leaving looking angry.

~End of flashback~

I looked up at the ceiling "So that's why Amu was barely dressed…"

"Did you say something Ikuto?" Utau asked. "Uh no, nothing" I said getting up. "Amu we should go to school now" Utau said walking out with Amu. "Wait! I made lunch for you guys while you guys were getting ready" I said handing them their bentos. "Thanks! Bye!" they said and left.

Damn those girls give me a headache sometimes. I was walking down the corridor and when I looked out the window and I saw the cherry tree _we_ used to play in. I pictured my parents, Utau and I under that tree. Mother playing with Utau's hair, father playing the violin and me reading a book.

"What are you looking at?" an irritatingly familiar voice said from behind. When I turned around I saw-

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for making this chapter short. I hope you liked it!

Thanks for the heads up DarkerLightsDeeperLies

Heres the link for the picture:  . albums/ss130/FurryScurry/Ikuto_by_dark_raven_ 

R&R plz!


End file.
